Karakter Sampingan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya si karakter sampingan dalam kisah cinta sahabat baiknya, serta rasa bencinya pada Aomine Daiki dan Midorima Shintarou. [3rd Project 26 #02]


**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**© Atma Venusia **

_**Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil apapun.**_

_**Warning : Typo. OOC.**_

Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #02**_

_**I'm yours : Bodyguard**_

**Karakter sampingan**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Sebagai penonton yang merangkap pemeran sampingan, melihat kisah kalian bertiga membuat hatiku hancur berulang kali. Dadaku tersiksa melihat semua air mata yang ia teteskan karena ulah kalian. Kepalaku sakit menahan sejuta emosi yang timbul setiap kali mendapati dirinya kembali menjadi sisi yang tersiksa.

Kalian melupakan beberapa hal penting. Kalian mengabaikan kebahagiaannya—padahal kalian berkoar sana-sini mengatakan kalau cinta kalian lah yang terbaik, berlomba-lomba siapa yang suaranya paling keras dan sama-sama mengklaim kalau dia adalah milik kalian pribadi. Janji-janji manis yang akan membahagiakannya dan kalian ucapkan pada dunia tidak ada artinya jika sampai saat ini dia masih tidak bisa menjadi orang yang bahagia seperti yang kalian katakan. Kalian melakukan banyak hal untuk memenangkannya. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang; bahkan kita sama-sama tidak tahu apa dia akan membuka matanya lagi nanti atau tidak.

"Tch, ini semua karena dokter sialan itu!"

"Aku? Bukannya semua karena kau yang terlalu kasar padanya? ... aku tahu, harusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia berada di dekatmu."

"HAH? Bercermin sana! Lihat siapa yang meninggalkan dia setelah sukses, berpura-pura hilang ingatan, tapi justru menjalih hubungan dengan adiknya dan mengabaikan keberadaaanya selama ini."

"Itu masa lalu! Lagi pula aku benar-benar hilang ingatan, bukan salahku kalau ... aku sedikit kasar padanya."

"HAAAH?!"

"Tahan dirimu, Aomine-kun. Ini rumah sakit."

"Tapi, Tetsu, dia juga—"

"Aku tahu. Midorima-kun juga, aku rasa kau harusnya yang paling tahu etika seperti apa yang paling baik ketika di rumah sakit. Kau seorang dokter, tolong diingat."

Sekarang kalian berdebat, mencari pembenaran, mengaku sebagai orang yang paling perduli padanya. Dia sudah lama tersakiti dan kalian baru mulai memperebutkan peran pahlawan sekarang? Aku yang hanya penonton saja jijik melihat tingkah kalian saat ini, tapi aku juga teman kalian, aku punya tanggung jawab sabagai orang yang mengenalkan dia pada sosok-sosok berengsek seperti kalian.

Kalau tahu kalian hanya akan menambah penderitaannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bertemu kalian sejak dulu. Sekarang aku adalah orang yang paling menyesal sudah membuat dia terbaring tidak berdaya di dalam sana.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Shun-nii."

"Tetsu, aku—"

"Aomine-kun, kau perlu meredam emosimu dan aku mohon dengan sangat tolong pikirkan baik-baik apa kesalahanmu." Aku tidak memihak siapapun di sini, aku akan bersikap adil pada kalian yang sama-sama mengejar cintanya. "Midorima-kun juga. Lebih baik kembali dan jelaskan pada Takao-kun apa yang sudah terjadi. Jangan membuat persaudaraan mereka semakin hancur."

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan persaingan kalian. Tapi ingat saja, aku bisa membawa Shun-nii menjauhi kalian selamanya. Tolong diingat!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Namanya Izuki Shun. Teman baikku sejak kecil, kami tinggal di lingkungan yang sama, tumbuh bersama. Dia adalah sosok sahabat dan kakak bagiku. Orang yang bersedia menyediakan waktunya untukku, untuk Kazu-kun juga.

Walau dia hanya anak angkat di keluarga Takao (dari yang aku tahu ayah Shun-nii adalah kerabat jauh dari Ibu Kazu-kun), hidupnya sudah sulit sejak dulu. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dia harus berpindah sana-sini dari satu kerabat ke kerabat lain sampai akhirnya keluarga Takao mau menampungnya. Itu juga tidak mudah, sejak awal butuh waktu untuk bisa mendekatkan diri padanya.

Aku sendiri menghabiskan waktu lima tahun untuk membuatnya mau terbuka padaku. Kazu-kun, adiknya juga menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar hanya untuk membuat Izuki Shun mau bersaudara dan saling percaya. Sejak kecil hatinya sudah terbiasa ditutup rapat, membukanya butuh usaha lebih, tapi kalian berdua merusak semua usaha yang sudah Kazu-kun dan aku lakukan dengan mudah.

Kalian menghancurkan hatinya, membuatnya takut terbuka pada orang lain, membuatnya merasa seperti masuk kandang hewan buas dua kali berturut-turut.

Mungkin benar, ini semua salahku yang sudah mengenalkan dia pada kalian. Harusnya sejak awal aku biarkan Shun-nii pergi dengan kakak sepupuku saja keluar negeri, mungkin di luar sana Shun-nii akan bertemu dengan orang yang bisa lebih menghargai keberadaannya. Bukan orang seperti kalian yang hanya bisa berteriak satu sama lain dan mempermasalahkan siapa yang lebih mencintai dia. Aku juga bisa pastikan kalau Chihiro nii-san akan menjaga Shun-nii dengan baik.

"Dengar, aku baru saja dapat kabar kalau Shun-nii berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Untuk sementara dia akan tetap tinggal di ICU, tapi kalau sudah ada kamar yang kosong nanti akan segera dipindahkan."

Kalian menghela napas lega bersamaan, sayangnya berbeda dengan kalian, aku di sini berusaha setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengusir kalian.

"Nah." Aku posisikan diriku di bangku ruang tunggu yang berseberangan dengan kalian. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat tenang tapi tetap menarik perhatian kalian. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?" aku sempat menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum dengan bayang poniku sendiri dari kau yang lagi-lagi mangkir dari pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang dokter. Midorima-kun, kau adalah penjahat pertama yang sudah membuat hidup Shun-nii memasuki kesengsaraan.

"Kau masih marah pada kami, Tetsu?" kau juga, Aomine-kun. Awalnya aku pikir membiarkan Shun-nii merasakan kenyamanan bersama denganmu adalah keputusan yang benar, nyatanya sekarang aku menyesali setengah mati keputusan itu. Kau memang bajingan, seperti apapun kau berusaha untuk berubah dan menunjukan sisi hangatmu—kau tetap orang yang sudah membuat Shun-nii berjumpa dengan siksa dunia yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku marah." Kalian terlihat tenang bagiku saat ini. "Aku sangat marah, tapi aku tahu itu percuma. Jadi aku bersabar untuk kali ini—setidaknya sampai Shun-nii sadar nanti."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kuroko?"

Ah, ya.

"Bisakah kalian mudur saja?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?" aku tidak perduli jika kerah bajuku kau tarik, aku bahkan tidak akan takut jika wajahku berakhir dengan beberapa memar nantinya. "Mundur? Jika yang kau maksud adalah berhenti untuk mendapatkan Shun, aku menolaknya!"

"Aku juga." Yah, aku tahu kalian akan memberikan jawaban itu. Harga diri kalian jauh lebih mahal dari pada harga satu negara. Jangankan untuk berhenti mengejar apa yang kalian mau, kalian bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' pada orang yang kalian kejar hatinya. "Lagi pula, kalau kau meminta aku untuk berhenti karena kejadian ini, kau salah besar, Kuroko. Aku jelas tidak akan mau berhenti, aku justru akan gunakan kesempatan kali ini untuk mendapatkan hati Shun lagi."

Kalian benar-benar egois. Kalian adalah yang terburuk.

"Aku menyesal mengenalkan Shun-nii pada kalian berdua." Kerah bajuku akhirnya kau lepaskan Aomine-kun, tapi itu tidak akan membuat aku lega sama sekali. "Kalian terlalu buruk untuk berada di samping Shun-nii ... aku benarkan?"

Kalian sama-sama terdiam. Bodoh! Kalian bahkan tidak bisa memberiku jawaban untuk menjadi alasan mangkir dari tuduhanku tadi.

"Nah, lihat. Kalian sendiri tahu seberapa buruknya perlakuan yang pernah kalian lakukan pada Shun-nii, tapi kenapa kalian tidak bisa berhenti? Tolong biarkan kakakku itu hidup bahagia, aku ingin dia bahagia. Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita."

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Tetsu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Aku juga, aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi biarkan aku meminta kesempatan kedua padanya, Kuroko."

Dia bukan boneka yang bisa dengan sesuka hati kalian mainkan, bosan kalian tinggalkan. Tidak, Izuki Shun terlalu berharga untuk kalian sakiti terus menerus.

"Sayangnya sekarang aku tidak bisa percaya pada kalian." Melihat dia terbaring lemas, bernapas dengan bantuan selang saat ini saja sudah membuatku ingin membunuh kalian berdua. Sulit rasanya untuk yakin kalau salah satu dari kalian masih pantas bersama dengan Shun-nii. "Aku terlanjur menganggap kalian orang jahat yang sudah menciptakan kesengsarsaan berkepanjangan dalam hidup Shun-nii."

"Lalu aku harus apa untuk membuktikan padamu kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. Nah, Tetsu?"

"Katakan Kuroko, aku juga akan menjukan padamu seberapa serius aku dengan kata-kataku."

Aku menggeleng, berdiri di hadapan kalian yang sejak tadi sudah mengepung diriku di bawah bayang-bayang kalian. Aku tersenyum, bukan karena aku baik hati, aku tersenyum karena aku sudah memutuskan dan tidak akan membiarkan kalian. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah memutuskan akan membawa Shun-nii pergi menyusul Chihiro nii-san ke Amerika setelah dia lebih baik nanti."

"HAH?! Kau bercandakan?"

"Percuma, Aomine-kun." Tanganmu kekar memang, tapi sayang kau tidak menggunakannya untuk menjaga dia, sahabat juga kakakku itu. "Aku tidak takut hanya karena kau menarik kerah bajuku. Kau pukul sekalipun aku tidak akan menarik keputusan itu."

"Tapi kenapa, Kuroko?" ah, untuk kau yang berdiri seolah mampu menahan emosimu dengan baik di belakang situ, kau tidak akan mengerti artinya ikut tersakiti melihat orang yang kau sayang disakiti oleh makhluk tidak bertanggung jawab seperti kalian, Midorima-kun. Kau terlalu cerdas, otakmu berkerja terlalu baik sampai kupikir hatimu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik sekarang.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya berpikir kalau Shun-nii harus menjauh dari kalian berdua." Tubuhku memang jauh lebih kecil ketimbang kalian, tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan takut pada kalian. Hanya untuk melepaskan diri, aku bisa. "Kalian pasti tahu sendiri ... seberapa bajiangan kalian sebenarnya."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**10/01/2020 23:16**

Rada gaje sebenernya, tapi entah kenapa aku pengen bikin ini.

Momen ketika Tetsuya sayang banget sama Shun, dan ngga rela Daiki sama Shintarou nyakitin Shun.

Akhirnya kesampen, dan semoga banyak yang suka ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
